


Taking Care of Her

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [6]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: The reader has caught the flu so her doting boyfriend is making sure she’s well taken care of.





	Taking Care of Her

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: 12 Days of Christmas Day 6  
> Prompt: Fuzzy Blankets  
> A/N: Christmas keeps on creeping closer. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

    “Don’t you think you’re going a little bit, overboard Dean?” Sam asked looking into the shopping cart. Dean had piled in four thick fuzzy blankets that had various Christmas patterns on them and then thrown in ginger ale, various soups, hot chocolate mixes, and a variety of different medicines because he was unsure of what they currently had stocked in the bunker.

   “No,” he replied gruffly picking up some fuzzy socks with the Wonder Woman emblem on them tossing them into the cart before moving on to the next aisle. “Y/N’s sick and she always takes care of us so I’m going to do the same.”

   “I agree with you Dean but I think all of this is a little much. I mean how many blankets does she really need?”

   “Have you felt these blankets, Sammy? Touch them. She’s going to love them and that’s all I’m worried about,” Sam shrugged knowing there wasn’t really a battle here nor would he deprive Dean of taking care of Y/N.

   Back at the bunker, the boys carried in their purchases as Sam offered to start heating up some chicken noodle soup for Y/N while Dean threw the blankets in the dryer with a fabric sheet to give them a nice smell and a hint of warmth. He headed towards his room opening the door. She still had a humidifier going and was fast asleep. Y/N’s face was paler than usual but she looked like she was resting. He sat down slowly lifting her head into his lap and began carding his fingers through her hair.

   “Feels good,” she muttered quietly as Dean looked down to find her eyes on him. “How long was I out?”

   “Couple of hours,” he helped her sit up and she coughs for a moment before offering him a forced smile. “How you feeling, Y/N?”

    “Better than yesterday but still pretty rough, D. I hate being sick,” she wrapped her arms around herself as Dean stood.

   “Well, you need to eat and get out of this room for a bit. Come on I have a surprise for you,” she allowed Dean to lead her to the edge of the library where they’d sit up a mini living room including a plush couch she’d purchased. Dean made her sit before disappearing back towards the laundry room for her blankets. They were warm with a light lavender scent that she loved so much as he rushed to make sure they kept some of their heat. She looked up a smile crossing her face, “Well did I do good?”

   She leaned back allowing him to layer on the soft fuzzy blankets as she sighed in relief, “Dean these blankets are my favorite. Look I have a nest.” Dean leaned over kissing her forehead before going to see if her soup was ready.

   “Almost done,” Sam called as Dean entered the kitchen grabbing the tray and starting pulling together ingredients for hot chocolate. He knows she should be drinking water or Gatorade but one cup of his hot chocolate should be okay. Sam ladled out a nice bowl of steaming chicken noodle including crackers on the side as Dean finished up the hot chocolate even crushing up a candy cane for a hint of peppermint, “Want me to take this on into her?”

   “Nah I got it,” Dean waved him off sitting the mug on the tray and heading back towards the acting living room. Sam chuckled following his brother as he watched Dean sit the tray out for Y/N. Sam stood in the doorway for a few minutes watching his brother dote over his girlfriend. Sam smiled as she sipped the hot chocolate seeing the rosiness back in her cheeks.

   “Thanks for the soup, Sammy,” she calls over and Sam finally steps into the room nodding as he grabs a book sinking into the armchair.

   “I love the candy cane on with the chocolate D,” she murmurs leaning into his arm. Dean kisses her forehead once more before grabbing the bowl and spooning up a bite, “I can feed myself you know.”

    “I know sweetheart but can’t I take care of you just this once?”

    “Okay but neither of you can use this for blackmail later, okay?” even sick Y/N’s gaze is intimidating but the Winchesters agree. Dean feeds her soup and when she’s done climbs under the blankets with her as she falls asleep against his chest. Dean watches her a bit before nodding off himself his arms tightly wrapped around his girlfriend. Sam yawns giving up on the book and cuts off the light over his brother and friend. He smirks at the layers of blankets before grabbing his phone snapping a picture. He said he wouldn’t blackmail Y/N but he never promised Dean. Claire will get a kick out of Dean snuggled under layers of fluffy blankets.  


End file.
